Futuredrama
by onlyjakejohnson
Summary: It's been ten years and Toby is ignoring his older sister Charlie who after a discussion with her mother decides to watch one of her sister Teddy's video diaries to work out how she got Gabe to talk to her. After a failed attempt including tickling Toby, Charlie finds a secret video diary linked to it which reveals how Teddy actually got Gabe to talk to her again.


**Futuredrama**

* * *

**This story is not for the easily offended, it will contain sexual activities which some will find offensive, this story will include incest and slash among other things. Therefore, as this story contain material that some would consider sick, disgusting, perverted, and other such terms, so please keep this in mind if you choose to continue on, otherwise please push the back button.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also if you wish to check out more of my work check out my profile where you can find follow fan fictions one based on Jessie and another being a crossover of Jessie and Shake It Up, you can also find a link to the CAOSA Archive a site I founded and co-own with follow fan fiction writer Vezulow (who writes a fair amount of Austin and Ally stories, check him out). On there you can find both fan fiction stories and stories based on the celebrities themselves, you can also request stories on there, so go and check it out if you wish, stories will be updated there faster than they will be here.**

* * *

Ten Years into the Future,

"MOM! Toby's not talking to me" moaned Charlie as she walked into the kitchen with Toby walking in front of her.

"Toby, talk to Charlie" said Amy looking at the oldest of the pair while holding onto her cup of coffee

"No way" said Toby swaying to the side giving his mother the 'are you kidding me' look

"Toby…" sighed his father looking down at him

"Hey" chuckled Toby a little knowing how to play his father as he pointed up at his father's mutton chops "Dad, Chops are looking good"

"Oh thanks pal" said Bob smiling before turning to look at Amy "You know it took five tries but I finally got a kid to be nice to me" before he leads Toby out of the kitchen causing Charlie to sigh miserably as she walked up to her mother.

"Toby's been giving me the silent treatment for TWO days" complained Charlie

"Whatcha do?" asked Amy wondering why her youngest wasn't talking to her sibling knowing he had to have a good reason.

"Nothing" said Charlie with her pitch getting a little higher causing her mother to give her the 'really, I wasn't born yesterday' look "Well… okay… I told some girl that he liked her"

"It's funny how whenever you say nothing it's always followed by something" said Amy picking up her plate and walking over to the table

"What does that mean" said Charlie, complaining a little.

"Nothing" said Amy with a smirk

"Well what am I going to do about Toby?" asked a worried Charlie

"You know I think teddy…" started Amy thinking back "went through something like this with Gabe once"

"Do you think she did a video diary about it?" asked Charlie as the thought of them snapped into her mind as she pointed at her mother

"I think she did a video diary about everything" said Amy with a slight roll of the eye as she sat down to eat he breakfast and Teddy left the kitchen to find the video diaries. Five minutes later, Teddy walked down stairs into the basement taking a seat on the brown sofa in front of Teddy's old bedroom and picked up her tablet.

"Computer bring up Teddy's video diaries" said Charlie as the computer begun loading the diaries "Cross reference Silent Treatment"

Once she had found the correct video and listening to Teddy's tale about accidently splitting up Gabe and his girlfriend and later wife Lauren, Charlie attempted to follow Teddy's advice and tickle Toby until he talked to her and like Teddy found out that if you tickle Toby and Gabe you ended up with a broken nose.

"I really have to watch these to the very end" said Charlie before sighing "It's not over until she says…"

"Good Luck Charlie" said Teddy's voice from the tablet. Charlie was about to give up and put the tablet down when she noticed that there was a small linked box on the video and decided to click on, noticing that a video diary that she had never seen before loaded up.

"Hi Charlie, well this is a bit of a secret video diary to help you further since the previous one didn't really help but first you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this… As you know Gabe's been giving me the silent treatment for a while since I told him that Laruen wanted to break up with him… " Started Teddy "So you are probably wondering how I ended up getting Gabe to talk to me despite his decision not to, well I'm going to give you a secret that I couldn't risk anyone else in the family learning, and that is there's always a way to get a male to be happy with you again… so settle in Charlie and learn the biggest secret that I and your brother Gabe share"

* * *

Teddy was sick and tired of her younger brother ignoring her, sure he had split him and Lauren up accidently but she had helped them get back together and had even said SORRY! Yet no, Gabe and now Lauren were ignoring her, it was so frustrating, why couldn't he be like Spencer, with him all she had to do is…

"That's it" said Teddy suddenly as she worked out what she could do to get Gabe to talk to her again, but could she really do that her fourteen year old brother?

After moments of thoughts the seventeen year old knew what she had to do, she had to stop thinking of Gabe as her little shit of a brother, and begin thinking him of the man he was/becoming, and if Gabe was anything like Spencer then he thought with his bits and pieces and not his mind or heart, please the shaft and you please the Gabriel. She closed the door to her attic bedroom, while she knew that it was only her and Gabe home, she didn't want Gabe to walk in on her and ruin her planning. The seventeen year old stripped down and grabbed onto her silk robe, the while hid her private parts to the world they also clearly outlined them and hoped that like Spencer it would turn Gabe on.

"Here goes nothing" whispered Teddy as she reached out and grabbed onto the handle and barged into Gabe's room.

Teddy's planning turned out to be the right time, as she walked in to find Gabe laying down on the middle of his bed with his shirt pulled halfway up his chest and the fly of his jeans unbuttoned and opened and pulled down a little along with his white boxer briefs to reveal his slightly hairy for a fourteen year old, rock hard dick. Her eyes widened a little as she noticed that Gabe's hand was moving up and down on it slowly while Gabe had finally worked out that Teddy was there and quickly grabbed onto his blanket and covered himself as he glared at his older sister wondering if she would leave before he had to broke his promise to his girlfriend and had to scream for her to get out.

Gabe's eyes went wide as he watched his sister stand there and look at him, he was about to say something but stopped when Gabe saw her hand move to the tie of her bathroom robe and begin to undo it, his eyes bulging when she pulled the tie out and let the silk robe fall of her revealing her naked form to her fourteen year old brother. He continued watched wide open as his older sister walked towards him, her breast swinging in the air with Teddy sitting down on his bed and grabbing his blanket and uncovering the nervous fourteen year old until she was able to get a close view of her brother's cock. Teddy had to admit that she could see what Lauren loved about Gabe, for a fourteen year old he was fairly impressive, a decent size and a thickness that matched Spencer's cock, if she wasn't related she would have had a crack at Gabe a while ago.

Teddy knew it was time to begin and reached out and grabbed onto her brother's cock causing him to gasp from the sensation. After a while Teddy decided that it was time to stop play with it, and get on to what she knew Gabe would love, as she leaned down and slowly closed her mouth around her brother's five and a half inch cock causing Gabe to gasp before moaning as his older sister begun to suck on his cock. She begun to slowly bob her head up and down her brother's cock little by little until she had managed to take his entire dick into her mouth and was deep throating her little brother, whose moans and grunts of pleasure filled the bedroom. The fourteen year was having mixed feelings, he wanted to ignore his sister like Lauren had told him to but the feelings that we coming from his groin as the mushroom head cock pushed into the contracting throat of his sister and knew he was beginning to forgive her.

"OH GOD TEDDY, I'm Cumming" warned Gabe quickly, while he didn't really want to talk to his sister, he knew from the times he had been sucked off by Lauren and Jo, that girls liked to be warned before a boy came in their mouth, he had thought about making her suffer it but he didn't want to be a horrible sibling, like someone else.

Teddy was thrilled that her younger brother had said something to her and wanted to make him feel even better in the hopes that he would totally forgive her, so she begun to suck on his five and a half inch cock harder, as she continued to fondle his balls. Gabe let out a moan enjoyed the attention on his cock, while Lauren was amazing in the sack, his sister was on a hole knew level, who knew blow jobs could be this amazing. The fourteen year old let out a mixture of a moan and a grunt as he moved his hands to his sister's hair and held her there as he began shooting rope after rope of his load down his sister's throat. Teddy swished her brother's cum around the mouth a little, enjoying every distinct taste, finding out that she wasn't really disliking her younger brother's juice, after enjoying the taste a little longer she swallowed it and removed her mouth from her brother's beginning to soften a little shaft to look up at her brother.

"So do you forgive me yet?" pleaded Teddy as she looked up at her younger brother, as his softening saliva covered cock softened below her "please Gabe talk to me"

"Do you promise not to interfere with my life again?" asked Gabe quietly but serious

"Yes, I promise I won't ever tell you my opinion on something again" plead Teddy knowing that she sounded a little desperate but it had been hell with Gabe not talking to her.

"Then I forgive you" said Gabe seriously as Teddy crawled up the bed and laid down to her younger brother, one sibling butt naked, the other fully dressed even if they were pulled up or down to reveal everything.

* * *

"Wow" said Charlie as she paused the video diary right before the ending, she couldn't believe that Teddy had sucked Gabe's cock, she was always such a good girl.

"So there you have it, I sucked Gabe off until he forgave me, now I know you are probably in shock at the minute, but I want to say that it really was for the best for both me and Gabe and last of all Good luck Charlie" said Teddy as the video came to the end, leaving Charlie wondering if she should do what Teddy did.

After thinking about it for a while, Charlie decided to wait and see if Toby begun to talk to her again, he can't stay mad at her for long, but after a few days she knew that she had no other choice, she had to follow in her sister's footsteps. She decided to follow Teddy and do it in a similar matter to her older sister's way and waited until her parents went out to go see Gabe, Lauren and Gabe Jr and for Toby to head to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. She went down stairs and stripped down to her birthday suit and pulled on her bathrobe and tying it loosely around her body as he went back up stairs and headed for Toby's bedroom.

"Here goes nothing" whispered Charlie to herself in an unknown similar move to her old sister as she opened the door and walked into Toby's bedroom, the door shutting behind her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot based on the episode Futuredrama, if you did let me know in the reviews along with what other pairings you would like to see me write about either from Good Luck Charlie or any other show on Disney. Please note I will ignore any hate based reviews or any based on how wrong this story wise, constructive criticism is one thing but hateful slamming won't be tolerated.**


End file.
